Surprise Party
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Naruto decides to throw a surprise party for his dad's birthday. Jiraiya has an extra surprise for the Yondaime. Short story. Yaoi.


Disclaimer - Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Surprise Party

The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, was a very busy man. Being hokage, it was to be expected that a lot, if not most, of his time was not his own. Which, unfortunately, also meant it wasn't his son's. In fact, Minato only got to see Naruto when the recently graduated genin wasn't away with his team and the Hokage pulled away from his busy schedule for some semblance of a meal.

It was for this reason, Naruto set out to make his father's birthday special. The Hokage had missed Christmas, away on important business, which had carried on through the beginning of the new year. So, with the help of his growing number of friends, Naruto set out to make a party that his father would never forget.

Sakura and Ino were in charge of decorating, while Chouji saw to the food; with Shikamaru's help so the large genin didn't try to eat it all. Kiba and Shino busied themselves helping Naruto set up tables and chairs; Sasuke offering his opinion on how they were doing but not his help. Though, he had been kind enough to help Hinata with setting up the stereo system, if only because Neji had told him to in a superior fashion that matched the Uchiha's own. And, Sasuke had promised Naruto he'd not get into any fights on the day of the party. Lee, Neji, and Tenten were out seeing that Minato was kept suitably distracted until Naruto was ready for him to come home.

His father had a rare day off, thanks to Jiraiya being in the village and forcing him to take a break. Last Naruto had heard, his father, sensei, and godfather were at the onsen being perverted peeping toms. That suited Naruto just fine, though he had no doubts his sensei and father would soon grown tired of watching women and start watching each other, other men, and the sannin as well.

Particularly Minato. It was no secret his desire for his former sensei. And, while he enjoyed women, Naruto knew that his godfather returned that desire. He hoped that he might get them to actually admit to their feelings during the party, or at least get the ball rolling toward that goal. Hence why most of the guests were men that were dating other men, casually or committed-ly.

Finally, as the evening grew later, guests began to arrive, stacking Christmas and birthday presents alike in one corner. Naruto had been planning the party for a month, which was why Jiraiya was visiting and forcing the Hokage to take a break, so most had not gifted the Yondaime with their holiday presents for him yet. Or, they had simply given him something small until his birthday.

As the clock turned to nineteen hundred hours, Neji returned to Naruto's side and nodded. The Hokage was on his way home and would arrive any moment. Motioning to everyone, they all hid and pushed their chakra down as much as they could, except for a few who hid the other chakra with their own. After all, it was normal for Naruto and a few of his friends to be around the Hokage's home.

--

Minato knew something was up the closer to home he got. Jiraiya and Kakashi had both went to pains to keep him occupied throughout the day, and the Hyuuga genius and his two genin teammates had been trailing them off and on. Just what was in store for him, he wasn't sure, but he was also aware his birthday was in a couple days. It didn't take a genius to make the connection.

Still, if it was Naruto going to so much trouble, he owed it to his son to play along. It was nice to take a rare day off, spend time with his former sensei and former student. The three had much in common, and always had fun together. He had wondered why Naruto had declined to join them when they had left that morning, but it was all starting to fall into place. He was touched his son was going to so much trouble.

As they neared home, Minato sensed his son's chakra as well as the Uchiha boy's and their teammate's. They were all a bit strong for just lounging around home, so he sensed deeper to see if there was a cause. He felt several small signatures and couldn't help but chuckle. So, Naruto had planned a little get together. Which meant Jiraiya and Kakashi had helped the boy.

Minato smirked at his friends, shaking his head.

"Don't you ruin it for the boy." Jiraiya knew Minato had figured it out. He wasn't surprised, really. They all three could feel the too strong presence of Naruto and his teammates, which only made them reach out and see why the chakra was at such levels.

"You know I wouldn't." He smiled walking up to the door of the home used by all hokages. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Luckily, he was prepared or the scream of surprised from so many people might have had him throwing kunais at the sudden shout.

As it was, he stopped and stared around him. At least two dozen people, probably more, stood around smiling and grinning at him happily. The place was decorated tastefully, if a bit in access. There were enough tables and chairs for everyone to sit and eat together, and music played from a small but nice stereo setup in the back of the room. The food smelled heavenly, and the table was ladened heavily with it. Naruto had pulled out the stops.

Looking around, he spotted the spiky blond hair and made his way over to his son. He pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his head, much to Naruto's embarrassment. Minato chuckled at the whined, "Daaad!"

"Thank you, Naruto," he spoke softly, ruffling the blond hair of the boy. "I really appreciate this."

Naruto beamed. "Come on! Have to blow out your candles!" He grabbed his father's hand and tugged him along toward a huge birthday cake, setting the party into motion.

--

Several hours later, Naruto and his friends were busy cleaning up while Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Minato sat and sipped sake in a corner. Iruka had joined them, sitting on his lover's lap and holding the frisky jounin's hands at bay, to the amusement of the Hokage and sannin.

"You two are so cute," Minato teased his former pupil with a grin. As expected, Kakashi just grinned while Iruka flushed slightly and looked down in embarrassment. This sent the older men into laughter, which only made the chuunin flush more and glare at all three of them.

Kakashi kissed his lover to calm him down, and keep himself in his good graces. He didn't care if he was angry with Jiraiya and Minato, but they didn't have to sleep with the chocolate eyed man, nor on the couch when he was upset.

Iruka melted into the jounin for a moment before sitting up. "Time to go home. I have class to teach tomorrow, and you have a mission in Rain." Kakashi made a whiny noise, which only got him smacked lightly on the arm. "Don't be a baby."

"But, 'Ru..." The copy nin whined.

"Don't 'Ru' me, Hatake Kakashi." The chuunin waggled a finger at the other man. "Home and to bed."

"Bed sounds like a good idea." The jounin grinned lecherously, only to be smacked a bit harder this time. "Oh, come on. We'll sleep better if we're worn out, and you know it."

"No."

"But, Ruka-baby..."

"I said no, you overgrown brat." He stood pulling Kakashi up with him. "I'm not having you come home in pieces or not at all because you didn't sleep." He looked up into Kakashi's eye, his own showing how much that scared him, that Kakashi may not come home some day.

"Okay. We'll go home and sleep," Kakashi relented. He hated seeing that look in Iruka's eye. Iruka gave a beaming smile that could rival one of Naruto's and pulled his lover out of the Hokage's home and to their own.

Jiraiya chuckled. "They almost rot your teeth." He smiled, finishing his sake. "When are you going to settle down again? It's been twelve years, Minato."

The Hokage shrugged. "I don't know." He stared into his empty sake saucer, knowing if he met his friend's eyes, Jiraiya would likely see more than he wished to bare to him.

"You're not getting any younger."

"Neither are you," he quipped with a smirk. "If you're still single, I have plenty of time. Or maybe I want to just share the love like my sensei." He grinned, then his world tilted on its axis.

The mouth over his was so sudden, Minato took a moment to catch up with the fact that it was even there. He took another moment to realize who was kissing him, and yet another moment to think to kiss back. And when he did... It was like waking up from a hazy dream into bright reality. Having one of his fantasies fulfilled, and having it be a far cry more than he ever imagined it to be, was clarifying.

Jiraiya pulled back, watching the young hokage. He'd been wanting to kiss him all night. Seeing Iruka and Kakashi together, as well as Izumo and Kotetsu, Genma and Raido, and a few furtive glances between a few of the genin, had him thinking more and more about his interest in his former pupil.

Minato gazed up at the sannin with dark loving eyes. "Jiraiya ..."

"Happy birthday, Minato," the older man said before kissing him again.

Across the room, the twelve genin watched as the Hokage and sannin kissed, oblivious to all around them. Naruto grinned broadly and looked to Sasuke. "Told you, teme. Now you owe me your wager."

"Not here," Sasuke answered, hiding a small smirk. He'd not tell Naruto he'd never planned on winning, that he knew the blond had been right. After all, having to let Naruto decide where they were going to sneak off to, and what they were going to do while alone, wasn't necessarily losing.


End file.
